With a dynamometer system, by connecting a load device such as an electric motor, engine and roller with a dynamometer that absorbs the dynamic force generated by this load device with a common shaft, as well as controlling the dynamometer based on the detection signals of various sensors detecting the angular velocity, torque, etc., and controlling the output of the load device while applying an appropriate load to the load device, various performance tests thereof are carried out.
Such dynamometer systems are roughly classified into two types based on the difference in the torque detection means.
One is a system equipped with an oscillation-type dynamometer like that shown in Patent Document 1. With this system, an oscillator provided to the dynamometer is supported to freely swing via a floating bearing over a base, and between a leading end of a torque arm of this oscillator and the base are coupled by a load cell, torque is detected from the deformation detected by this load cell, and a control system is constructed with this as a controlled variable.
The other one is a non-oscillation-type system, i.e. provided on a base so as not to allow the dynamometer to oscillate as mentioned above. With this system, since detection of torque using the above-mentioned load cell becomes difficult, a control system is constructed that detects the shaft torque between the dynamometer and load device by a shaft-torque meter as shown in Cited Publication 2, and defines this as a controlled variable.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-109309
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-257205